


Sunder Moons: Gyration (A TaTr fanfic)

by HighAtoptheClouds



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Torture, Cliffs of Insanity, Dib & Zim Friendship (Invader Zim), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Genocide, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insanity, Irken Empire (Invader Zim), Jealousy, Lesbians in Space, Love Triangles, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), Post-Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus, Psychological Torture, Torture, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighAtoptheClouds/pseuds/HighAtoptheClouds
Summary: A TaTr fic.(Tak and Tenn Romance).Invader Tenn; abandoned and betrayed, she doesn't give up on her misson. Even when her capture results in traumatic torture, she still refuses to give up on the Irken Empire, even if they weren't going to save her. Tak, a forgotten and ex-elite guard member soon to be invader, lost in space with her malfuctioning SIR Unit that just seems broken beyond repair, crashes on Blorch where she finds Skoodge, who also happens to be having a hard time surviving in the least. Tenn must find a way to escape; Tak needs a way to get her life back on track; and Skoodge just wants to be home.Please excuse me if character personalities are off, I'm doin' the best I can.😅Don't feel weird if you can't understand the title, I just didn't like the old one and just tried to keep the title as close to the story as possible.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple & Almighty Tallest Red, Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red, GIR & Zim (Invader Zim), Invader Skoodge & Zim, Invader Skoodge/Zim, Lard Nar & Prisoner 777, Lard Nar/Spleenk, Tak/Invader Tenn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Invader Zim and all it's characters rightfully belong to Jhonen Vasquez and Nickelodeon.

Tak snipped a wire and moved a gear or two, watching as MiMi started to flourish and sputter itty clouds of tired gas. With some hope, she backed away from her SIR Unit, a wrench in hand as she observed what she would do, how she would react. "MiMi?" Her voice was raspy and ill sounded when she spoke, it always sent chills up Skoodge's spine. He shivered but kept his attention on his wounds that bled out a transparent pink ooze. MiMi wobbled to her peds and stood for a moment, eyes beaming a deathly crimson and her gears heard turning and clicking as she stood there, speechless.

Tak waited a few moments before asking again, hoping for a telekinetic answer. "MiMi? Are you alr'ight?" In a sudden wrong turn of a gear, MiMi started to shake violently before puffs of smoke burst from her neck, chassis, and joints in general. Her gears stopped churning and screws that held her together popped out, bopping Skoodge in his ruby eye, evidently to which he cried out, Tak merely brushing his whimpers off as nothing but a draft of wind.

"Oh... Gah!" Tak scowled, gripping the wrench with as much burning fury she could manage into her tiny palms. "This planet is useless! Nothing but scraps of meaningless junk!" With a vigorous, anger suppressed hurl she tossed the crippled wrench out of sight, Skoodge watching as it flew away. "Stupid... Planet!" She kicked the ground beneath her, as if that would do her any good at all. Skoodge poorly wrapped the already tattered and used bandage around his arm and shoulder, wincing at every pained sting from any wrong poke he made at his sharp cut wounds.

Tak hissed a snarl, "If only Zim had just buggered off, I wouldn't be stuck on this filthy wasteland! Stupid, ignor'ant, ugly, Zim!" She squaked frantically, her antennas all worked up and tense as she balled her fists up and brough them close as she crippled over in anger, feeling it stab like poisoned daggers sent from a vicious enemy. Skoodge kept his worried gaze on how he was doing patching up and shielding other lacerations that decorated his body.

Skoodge whined and ducked his antannae from the burning tinges in certain places contusions began to bloom and flourish like newly birthed earth flowers in spring. Whatever the humans called it. Skoodge's mind began to trail in thought of Earth, and all it's grotesque features that intrigued him so. The trail was short and fuzzy, but he could still remember the overconfident and arrogant remarks from the other who accompanied him at the time, his selfish boasting making his stomach twist as he continued to twiddle with Skoodge and his mind. How was such a tiny defective, such as himself, enforce such might upon one who is superior in almost every way?

The question made Skoodge palpitate as he removed and averted his view from his mind back to the insipid lure of reality. He watched as Tak broke out into a paroxysm while MiMi still lay on the ground, twitching from her malfuction as more parts started to fall and capitulate. Tak continued to ride out her tantrum and Skoodge sat there until a darkening gradient overruled the sky, a glorious green haze. 

Skoodge was hypnotized by the haze, the threadbare bandages slowly slipping off his wounds as he was far too busy cancelling out Tak and her maddening outcries as well as the crackle of fire and the foul fumes of the smoke around them and the horrendous stench of rat and blood...

Skoodge didn't mind it for now. It was nice being able to see the stars breach the dark sky, for as long as he could enjoy the wonderous sight before returning to his unpleasant and irksome life as an invader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little weird? Yes? No? 
> 
> I have no fuckin' idea I just wrote this now.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol hi

A sudden jolt of movement and Tenn found herself in the same gloomy cell with the leaky ceiling as she had been the past month she had been there, tight and opressing shackles gripped her skinny wrist and pulling them up and over her head with belly chains that cuffed her to the wall; it's frigid temperature biting holes in her skin and niping at her spine as she was held still, incapable of any sort of movement whatsoever other than small fidgets and squirms here and there.

Especially the oh so very _special_ and _secure_ pair of shock shackles seated on her ankle. She hissed at all the chains she'd somehow manage to secure for herself, as every teeny strand of hair stood high on her sleek antennae with the busted and cracked stone walls allowing a chilled breeze to slip through. Her three fingers clenched into balls as her rubber black gauntlets couldn't shield them from the cold, and even welcoming it in alongside her thin invader suit; a pinkish tunic with stripes made with thin layers of thread and string that twist and turned, holding it all in place.

The cell was horrid, but it was a place to keep the deleterious rain from boiling her alive. She cringed and shuddered at the thought of such weather; the sting of the first few droplets as it melts into skin and past tissue and bone, the mephitic stench of the acid falling from above just floating in large icky clouds around her as the baneful effects poured over the land, and all the fools who so stupidly dare step into it. Again, she quivered at the thought, and just thanked the Tallest that her precious skin and bones were protected from such horror. Yet she still found it disgusting, for there were signs of infestations of pests at night whilst she try to push her insomnia to rest. 

Again, she scowled and kicked at a vermin who dare come dangerously close to her. "Back, you infectious runt! I will not be your next meal." The teeny vermin about the size as Tenn's PAK squeaked and chirped as it struggled to it's slender backlegs with it's three tiny claws scraping the ground as it pushed itself up, scampering backwards a bit, it's stomach at alarming size while it snuck away into the shadows. Tenn huffed and kicked one or two pebbles with her foot, "I am sick of this place. Sick of all these... _pests,_ and the horrid weather I have to endure." She began, taking a growing frustration and feeding it with more ranting.

"And this cell-- just what kind of torment to they think their pushing on me? None, if I do say so myself." Her prideful tone only grew as loud as her heartbeat, to which she could feel in her throat as she spoke. 

"Meekrob. _Tch._ Intelligent creatures _,_ they call themselves _._ " she added with a cold snarl. "Yeah, intelligent _my ass._ " She chortled to herself. "Ick. Meekrob are such cowardly schmoopy things. They couldn't even take on The Armada with their own army. Wimps." A vermin chirped and another charged and soon one of two were dead and bleeding on the cell floor, Tenn attempting to keep her attention away from the bloody scene. She groaned a husky hiss as she just couldn't tear her eyes away from the mess made all over the ground; the dark pinkish orange colour draining into the crooked and chipped crevices of the stones and making way past the cell window that was far out of reach, three heavy bars shielding a way out, as the peaking light started to blossom, and reflect a shimmer off the blood, as a foul stench also started to blossom in the cell.

" _Ugh..._ That is truly repulsive... _Bleh_..." Tenn murmured, hacking at the malodor and cringing at the frigid shivers that haven't gone away. She caught a glimpse of light that shone off the blood; the twinkle of day shining a shadow into the once tenebrous and nerve-racking cell that had hourly squeaking bars that had been wiggled out of place one too many times and the home to plenty of pests. The cell that just reeked of death and misery, that one too many times had caused death to prisoners enslaved to it. 

Tenn clicked her tongue and moved her head even father from the window as a stroke of sunlight that struck her view causing some discomfort. "Repetative light... I can't stand another second in this squalid--" as rapid as a bolt of lightening could strike the ground, it hit her. 

_"Arrive first light, you'll be sent to court, where you will be judged and trialed."_

A cold chill ran down her spine and making her shiver.

_"Arrive first light..."_

"Arrive first light," she muttered. "I will be trialed," she whispered, realizing the dreadful consequences of what horrid fate might lead her too. "I might die..." Tenn felt her bones start to quiver under her skin and causing goosebumps to appear as the shackles laced around her wrists jingled to every small movement she made, as her pinkish eyes traced the source of light over to the apparent shadow of a cyan creature levitating in air, not far from the ground, evidently.

"Interestingly, little irken, you might die, indeed." 

His voice was a low grumble with a soft touch, yet to Tenn, it stabbed like poisoned daggers. She cringed and hissed as he continued to speak; his gleaming and prideful aura casting a irritating shine on Tenn, to which she squinted her eye at. "Come now, the court awaits you." With a simple head bob the chains strangling her wrists but kept the one on her stomach suddenly collapsed with a loud jangle as they hit the ground, startling a few vermins to their corners. She gently massaged her wrists, and gave the other alien a less than friendly expression. "Don't make faces. It's rude. Now, come along." Tenn scoffed as she tried to put her hands flat down before a pained ache settled in, causing her to flinch away. "Yeah? You and what army, schmoop?" She emphasized the 'schmoop' and extended the 'ch' making a hiss-like noise as the Meekrob just stood emotionless, unbothered, and aloof as he hovered. 

"You are but a _faulty_ example of your kind. Better yet, a worthless _defective._ Back on Irk, defective irkens are _not_ tolerated and never _will_ be. This example just proves how _inferior_ and _asinine_ you Meekrob are." 

So that was a fucking lie.

Tenn very much knew the Meekrob were perspicacious and knowledgeable about not only themselves, but things outside their domain. It frightened her a bit when she first arrived hours before in chains, thoughts being said aloud about complex irken biology, psychology, and other things Tenn couldn't catch in time before she was dragged away. She figured it was wrong to insult the Meekrob on the one thing they cherished most, but she knew it was impossible to erase impulsive words or actions from history, so she bothered naught to try. "The only defective thing so far are your words and sense of humour, evidently." Tenn shot him a less than amused look.

"Alright, enough dawdling. For the last time, come along." With a swift movement of his tiny hand Tenn was levitating herself, hands high as her body hung, aches in her wrists being revived of the pain as the Meekrob turned and casually hovered out of the cell. Tenn, still with her hands high above her head and the aches and pains flourishing, grunted with discomfort from every swing she made as she was taken from her cell and onto her trial, to where she feared her end lingered dangerously near.

Tenn could only feel a sense of hopelessness, and fear as she grasped the last glimpse of the outside from the cell window, the sunlight bright and lively as she could see the lovely blue sky outside with it's colossal white clouds, a few small winged creatures passing by as she was dragged off, to begin the trail that could and possibly will be the distinguishing of her own life. 

Tenn simply let off a sigh and closed her eyes. Ignoring the agonizing shame that bloomed inside her fof every milisecond she allowed the hopelessness hypnotize her. 

"Litigation." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long; my lazy ass couldn't decide on a good start to this story. 😅


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't touch me I'm sterile

Tak heaved a heavy hiss and with shaky arms, sluggishly pushed her face up from the rocky ground below, a few pebbles falling from her face as well as some dust that seemed to had collected in the few minutes she was there. She had one eye squinting and the other half awake as she scanned the area; nothing but large crumbling boulders and hazey clouds of dust to be seen, her blurred vision could only do so much. Her antennae flinched to the small and distinct rumble of noises that Tak could hear from behind her. "Ma-st--er.." She heard through the comm that connected from her head that gave orders to--

Tak paused as her antennas shifted more upwards on her head. A shaky and desperate rasp emerged from her drowsy voice. 

" _MiMi!_ " 

A robotic clash and a few hasty steps seemed to tumble from the rubble of metal of what used to be the pod, a static and disorienting plea came from the large clouds of dust, the pint-sized AI making it's way into her sight, puffs of smoke and the echoing _ting_ of metallic bolts and screws popping out of place allowing armour pieces to fall right then and there. " _Ma_... _st_ - _e...r--"_ MiMi called through the comm as her legs began to wobble violently, round bulging optics beaming a crimson and painful red. "Mast--" she haulted in place, Tak watching from just a few meters away, horrified. " _Mast--er.... Ta--k--"_ a static blared from MiMi as she collapsed. Every tiny bolt to each hand and eye, all the flexible wiring and sensitive coding chips fell into tiny scraped and dented chunks of metal, a overruling black smog flowing up and blocking off the hazey dust clouds. "MiMi-" Tak outstretched her hand but revolted it back with a loud yelp. She curled up and grasped the what felt like poisoned wound with one gauntlet and the other under her armpit, wincing at every small tinge of pain and ache in her bones as she forced her shaky legs up to her chest where it seemed to calm the bloody wound on her side.

"MiMi..." She wept in a raspy tone, small tears pricking at the corners of her deep violet eyes. "This is all your fault, MiMi.." Tak snarled a hiss at another contracting stab at her wound. "I'm so sorry..." She whispered, hacking up droplets of a bright pinkish, translucent ooze, the same colour of the open cut that bled out faster than she could keep up with, the pink blood staining her ripped and tattered tunic as well as slipping down her skin and staining more clothing.

With a strained yet stubborn gasp, Tak used her left arm to push herself up, despite the bleeding gash at her side that drove daggers of shock through her body, and shakily hauled herself up to her feet, slouching over slightly as blood trickled down the side of her gauntlet. "I must... Contact the Tallest..." She told herself, hasty pants inbetween her words. 

"I must... _Eugh_..." Tak sluggishly loomed over at the pile of metal, and sighed. "Sleep well, MiMi." She loomed down and reached for a dented pipe and she clenched it hard, moving about through the wasteland with the metal pipe put between her armpit, and feeling precarious of her surroundings as the crackle of fire and the unsavory stench of smoke and even _blood_ from the inhabitant that was struck my the pod earlier. Tak's hypnotic purple eyes scanned the area; the crumbling of large boulders and teeny pebbles that slid off them, an uninviting blue that pierced the sky above her head that began to lay a blanket of darkness below it, sharp pebbles stinging her feet and the indistinct chitter in the looming darkness above that had thawed out and drizzled on everything around, behind and in front of her as she wandered farther away into the unknown land.

"Ugh, this planet is a wasteland. The inhabitants must be as filthy as Zim to live in such conditions.." she winced at every sharp itch and sting her wound caused, each weak limp just adding into the mountain of pain she held in. "Perhaps there is shelter nearby, I could r'eally use some--" Tak haulted and heaved a few sudden and raspy gasps, reaching her tiny and tremulous hand back as it pat what she was hoping to still be connected to her. _"_ _My PAK..."_ her fingers grazed the two ripped and tattered metal cords that shot itty tinges of shock through her finger once it came near, a disoriented and short static emerging from them as she pulled her hand back.

"I barely have time, I need to... find..." Tak slowly hauled herself from speaking any further as a rumble of noise was heard from afar, the scamper of paws lingered closer, whilst the breeze started to pickup. It brushed against her antennas and through the rats fur as the scampering became more frequent, and loud. Their chitter and hisses also started to become frequent, as Tak dare naught to move. "Who's there?" she called out with a scowl, flattening her antennas and clenching the metal pipe tightly. 

"Show yourself, coward!" 

Although she shone courage, Tak couldn't help but feel a tinge of worry and even dread for what lurks around her. It bit and pinched at her whilst she whip around and glare at any shadow she saw flinch, or heard chatter. Her vivid violet eyes jerked left to right in search of the shadow she thought moved, dread starting to caress goosebumps all over her as she barely moved a inch. Tak was pressed of time; she knew it had been at least two minutes since she's noticed her PAK was gone, but who knows how long she'd been unconscious for...

"Two minutes," she read, the alarming sentence sent bone rattling chills down her PAK-less spine when the scurrying started to close in on Tak as she couldn't control her antennas from picking up various patterns of scampering paws, and short songs of broken chattering. Tak flinched at every wrong step the creatures around in the dark made as well as their increasing chattering, it was beginning to get on her nerves a bit. A rising irritation had blocked out the dread and worry, she felt powerful again. Somewhat powerful, at least. "I did not ask. I demand you all show yourselves to me at once!" She snarled, wincing at the sharpness in her side as the scampering ceased to be heard for a split second.

Tak felt her chest tighten while her breath cringed into puffs of air,her blood felt as if it was moving 100 times slower than what it normally was, and her once firm and proud stance turned into a weak shiver as her bones quivered. "One minute..." She muttered suddenly, grunting and slightly bending over to cease some pain from growing as she didn't care enough to listen for the circle of shadows to enclose on her. 

" _Aagh_!" Tak bellowed as a excruciatingly jab at her leg startled her beyond compared, the rat creature grumbling a low growl as it flinched and grabbed at Tak's leg, the jagged rock-like fangs of the rat shredding tissue as Tak continued to beckon from the agony. "Let.. Go of me, you... filthy thing!" Tak hissed with a forceful shove she booted the rat off her leg, her bright pink blood drizzling down it's deep and ruffled fur whilst it stood there on all fours, hair standing tall and the same bloody teeth bared with a hiss following as it retreated back into the dark. Tak grunted and grumbled at the large gash in her leg, large amounts of blood pouring out at quickly as she could see more rats slowly coming into the light. 

Another rat peered out from the darkness and attempted to nip at Tak, to which it was slapped and frightened back into the dark. " _Ugh..._ " She placed one had at her side and blinked more than enough when her vision became blurry and perfidious of what she saw as she swung around, scaring off rats that dare approach her with the audacity to bite her. Finally, after half of the minute Tak was there two to three rats pounced at began to nip and shred at her skin, anything and everything they could reach with their hellish looks and malicious intentions, even if they were just trying to survive. Tak bellowed and yawped, stiffening at every hard rip the rats had at her, the traumatic noise of her own skin being broken and eaten as well as the tissue being torn into itty bitty shreds as some of the rats that had gotten a chance to feed had licked the blood from places Tak couldn't comprehend where, it all felt the same as she lie there, helpless and being eaten alive by rats. 

It felt like a shmillion lightyears, the feeding did. Tak could barely say she felt the pain as much as her paralyzed body could, which was none, to be frank. The rats squeaked and squawked for turns, a few brawling over a simple scrap of tissue and even breaking into battle to the death. "Two seconds..." Tak murmured hoarsely, a long river of blood dripping down the corner of her mouth as she spoke. 

"One..." 

Tak shut her eyes, suddenly, everything was still and peaceful. For once in her life, Tak felt safe. She felt free. She was at peace for that short time, as she accepted her unfair death. She was alright, Tak told herself. Everything was alright. It was all okay. Yet, Tak couldn't understand anything, but she ignored that at allowed the safe feeling of peace wash over her as gentle as a draft of wind would, back on Irk. Tak sighed. 

"I am safe." She muttered.

"It's alright." She murmured.

"I'll live." She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't touch me I'm sterile


End file.
